Cena's Little Lady
by ShadowPassion
Summary: Diem suprises her boyfriend John with a steamy birthday present. This is a pretty explicit oneshot... John CenaOC


**Cena's Little Lady**

Diem suprises her boyfriend John with a steamy birthday present. This is a pretty explicit oneshot... John CenaOC

I must disclaim that I own nothing. Not even my own soul. My soul belongs to the WWE, along with the sweaty, wrestlers that are my muses. I suppose you could say that I own Diem Gotti, the created character of this fanfic, but I do not. As of today, she is simply a passing thought in my twisted brain. Beware, my brain is fairly untamed. Relax, Review and Enjoy.

**This fanfic contains sexual content**.

Diem Gotti soaked in the April weather, while putting out her cigarrette and hurriedly slid into the hotel. She smiled and said hello to some of the passing wrestlers she had known and grew to love in these passing months. She wanted her visit to be a secret and quietly hoped none of the other guys would say anything. Randy Orton was sitting in the lobby and shook his head when he saw her. He grinned at her and pointed upstairs and then to his watch, signaling that she didn't have much time to set up. He put up the fingers 4, 2 and 1 to signal the room number. She nodded and bombarded the lady at the desk, then nearly raced up towards the elevator. She hated to rush. And hated to sneak around.

She was an party planner and interior decorator. Was being the operative word. After splitting with her agency cold turkey to make time for her superstar boyfriend's birthday, she'd be suprised is they would let her decorate a fucking 4 year old's pinata. The elevator finally squeaked open and she cooly walked in. She pressed the 4 button and sighed.

This whole thing was Randy's idea, anyways, she thought. If it was up to her, she would have met up with him a week after his birthday. After she had successfully topped off the opening party for Yardley's Smokehouse, an up and coming steakhouse joint that nobody could seem to get enough of. After she had gotten the $4, 000 bonus from Jude Kinsley, the gorgeous owner. After she had gotten the promotion at work... She didn't really need the money, because of her last name, but still. Now, she's here, on time, with no promotion, no bonus, and no free rib platter. Damn that Randy.

_Almost there, little lady._

She smiled as she stepped off the elevator, suddenly eager to get out of the boyfriend jeans and purple cardigan that clung and now suffocated her terribly curvacious body. Swinging her shoulder-length blonde hair over to the other side of her face, she slid the room key through the slot and stepped inside. She had little time to scan the beige and grey color scheme of the room, before her cellphone began screaming, "Sweet Child o Mine". She knew it was John, because after the shows, he would call her while he was on the way to his hotel room. That meant she had like...30 to 40 minutes before he charged in and saw her there. She let it ring to voicemail and silently stripped out of her clothing. She grabbed a towel, then decided against it.

We should shower together, she thought.

He usually showers at the locker rooms anyways, so she decided to grab the towel and dug into her suitcase for her secret weapon, well, one of her secret weapons. Her neatly manicured fingers roamed over the purple lace bra and thong set. He always said the color made her eyes look like little Hershey's Kisses. She stared into the suitcase deeper. The massage oil, the ball gag, pink bondage tape, video camera, flavored condoms and oils, french tickler...

This is gunna be a night big daddy will never forget, she smiled and sashayed into the bathroom.

------------------------------------------

20 minutes later...

John frowned as he pulled into the Sheraton. He nodded and clasped hands with his best buddy, Randy Orton, and called her again.

_**Hey, you've reached Diem Forsythe, please leave your name, number, brief message, and all that jazz, and I promise, I'll get right back.**_

Randy made a face.  
"Forsythe? I thought her last name was Gotti."  
"It is, genius. She just uses her mama's maiden name for work. Would you want a Gotti planning your party?"  
Randy shook his head.  
"When you put it that way, I guess not. Where is she anyways?"  
"I dunno, man. Bout to call her sexy ass again in a sec."

Randy knew full well where she was, but he couldn't help but to play matchmaker. Diem was attractive as hell. She had it all: blonde hair, fair tits, hips that definently don't lie, and some long, lean legs. And she had a nice paying job, a sexy valley girl accent, and she was a freak? John was lucky Randy was married, otherwise, there would be one hell of a power struggle between them. He never really thought tongue rings were a turn-on, just another ornament in the way. That was until New Year's Eve, he was fortunately unfortunate enough to room next to John and Diem. He had never heard such sounds before in his life. Guttural, animalistic, needy, full of desire and impending release. Damn that Diem.

"Just go upstairs, and rest for a bit, then call her."  
John made a face.  
"Stop being so whipped, asshole. Go upstairs and chill out. She's probably busy with a party for a client."  
John crinkled his face more and touched the small box in his pocket. Randy made puppy eyes and kissy noises. That earned him a hard shove from John.  
"Fuck you, dick-breath. You were the same way with Percy when you met her."  
"No, I wasn't, cum-tongue. Anyways, when are you going to ask her?"  
"The next chance I get."

Randy did a celebratory raindance in his head. The sooner his best friend sealed the deal, the sooner he would stop having to be his wingman when he went out. Granted neither one of them ever took anyone back to their hotels, but drinking so much and being away from your spouse, and being surrounded by women that would let you stick it anywhere... It was only a matter of time. And Randy thanked his lucky stars.

"Good. Now take your ass upstairs."  
"Why you want me to go upstairs so bad, dude?"  
Randy made comically mysterious face.  
"I'd have to kill you if I told you."

John rolled his eyes and headed towards the front desk. Not before turning around and getting the "421" signal from Randy. He politely addressed the lady at the desk and headed up to his room to call Diem once again. Randy crossed his arms, content with his little plan. He picked up the phone to call Percy and to catch up with his dad.

John stood in front of the door and dug into his pocket for his room key. He slid the key card into the slot, turned the knob and stepped into the doorway...and his knees just about gave out. Right in front of his very eyes, a room with pink and purple candles. Granted those weren't his two favorite colors, but she loved them, so he loved them. Pink rose petals on the bed, Bobby Valentino's "Beep" crept into his ears and there lay the only woman who meant anything to him. He dropped his duffle bag and as you can tell from the bulging push in the front of his jeans, he wanted to "beep" right in her "beep".

She smiled sweetly and pointed to the edge of the bed, where he somehow gained the strength to cross the room and sit where she pointed, noting the bag of tricks she had near the nightstand. He stared at her intently. Her chocolate eyes that glazed over everytime she felt herself cum, pouty lips that knew exactly how to drive him outta his mind, that purple lace bra that easily pulled together her deliciously full breasts, that goddamn purple thong that disappeared right down the crack of her ass...an ass that screamed to be touched, spanked, fingered, fucked.

She was tired of the staredown, she wanted his dick...bad. He had created a monster and she hadn't had it for a month and she was about to rip his fucking clothes off. She sat down on his clothed erection and wrapped her arms around his neck. John inhaled and about lost his mind. She was wearing his favorite fragrance, Peach Champagne. He smiled at her and finally spoke.

"I missed you, baby girl." It came out more squeaky and needy than he wanted, but he didn't care. This beauty robbed him of his ability to speak, and he was going to spend the rest of the night, and the rest of his life, making sure she lost her voice too. She smiled and cocked her head to the side while gently rocking her hips on his lap.

She leaned forward catching his bottom lip in between her's and gently suckled. He was suprised the power didn't go out from the electrical charge between the lover's lips. His hands traveled down to her ass an gripped it while breathing in her scent again.

"I missed you, too, big daddy....Happy Birthday." He grinded his teeth together. He wanted to fuck her brains out, but he needed to ask her something first. He coughed out nervously...

"Thank you, baby. Can I ask you something?"  
"Anything, honey."  
"You wanna be with me?"

"Yes, silly. I wouldn't be here if I didn't. It was all Randy's brilliant idea. I would have just seen you next week, but I guess sooner is better than later, right?" He traced a finger across those lips that would be swollen almost unrecognizable by the end of the night.

"Didn't you have an important party to be at?"

"Yea, but you're more important to me, right now. Besides, I was thinking maybe to hold off on working for awhile. It's not like I need the money anyways, right?..." She looked down and he immediately took his finger and pulled her head up to face him.

"That sounds like a pretty big commitment, little lady." He said while searching her eyes for silent permission.

"It's because I love you, Johnny." His heart froze in his chest. She finally said it back. He said it last month and got no response from her. Her father still had issues with their relationship, being that she was only 20 years old. She was fairly guarded upon meeting him in the first place, and when he said those words, she had no clue how to react. She had a stable career, cool family, huge house and a sick car, without the help of a man. She never needed this love bullshit. Or at least, he father thought so.

But she was here, right now. She suprised him by being here tonight and by trusting him enough to lose her virginity to him those many months ago. Now he had opened up a can of worms he couldn't contain. She bought toys, creams, oils, all kinds of kinky shit and John loved every fucking minute of it.

"Say it again, Diem."  
"I love you, John." She nuzzled his neck.  
"One more time."  
"I love you, baby."  
"Mmmm...I love you, too, little lady."

His body took over and before he knew it, he yanked off his baseball jersey and she immediately began scratching and biting at his chest. He stood and laid her on the bed before she did too much damage and undressed himself in front of her. His jeans fell to his ankles as he kicked off his shoes and she crawled over to where he stood and knelt before him. She slid her hands down his boxers and let the fabric crumple to the floor. She sucked in her breath.

Seems like this thing keeps getting bigger, she smiled as she looked up at him. His blue eyes were dangerously clouded with passion as she twirled her silver tongue ring over her lips, causing a deep groan from him. He was delirious with want and very impatient as she stroked him with her hands, never taking her eyes off him. "Baby, please."  
"Please, what?"  
"Put your mouth on it, please."  
"That's not how we ask for something we want." John grinned. She was turning his dirty mouth game around on him and he was definently down to play.  
"Suck my dick before I shove it down your throat, baby."  
"Mmmm...that sounds better," were the only audible words that floated through the air as she slid her tongue ring all the way down to the base of his penis, filling her mouth completely and slowly rocking her head left and right. The vibrations made his knees go weak as John gasped and groaned very loudly and ran his large hands through her hair, bucking everytime she rocked her head. She slurped loudly and let the slob gather around the corners of her mouth, once again rocking her head and cradling his balls. John's legs were shaking where he stood and opted to lay down and receive his oral birthday present.

Diem let him lay down and continued to kiss the tip right down to the balls... She ventured a tad bit lower than she ever had with him, and it did not go unnoticed.  
"Mmmm...fuck," he breathed. She took that as verbal permission and took both hands and separated his ass cheeks and gently slid her tongue right down to the quick. He immediately took a fistful of her hair and started trembling, while cursing. She took that as a good sign and stuck her tongue in the center of it all, and twirled it nonstop.

"God...dammit, baby...fuck....oh fuck..." She slid her tongue around the balls and back down to his asshole, covered in her slob, and continue to completely torture him.

He felt something stirring inside of him. His heart raced as he recognized that deliciously helpless feeling of impending release.

_Damn, I ain't know that shit felt that good_, he thought as he nearly reached his limit.

Not wanting to end too soon he grabbed her face and brought it up to him, not before he caught her wiping her mouth on the bedsheet, and raised an eyebrow.

"I didn't want that to be the last time you kissed me," she said and giggled. He laughed too and he propped her up in front of him, while unclasping her bra. He flung the useless material to the side and took in her lovely C cup breasts. He grabbed both nipples and began rolling it around in his fingers, instantly causing her breath to catch in her throat. He pinched them to the point of near bruising. Her head fell backward as her hands slowly stroked his dick. He loved watching her react to the many ways he teased and tormented her. It was like a sick game they had going on, and neither wanted to tap out first.

"You like that, baby?"

"Mmmm-hmm....You gunna fuck me, big daddy?" She squeaked breathlessly.

"Anyway you want, little lady. I wanna taste your pussy juices first."

"I have some oils, and toys and stuff--" He silenced her with a searing kiss that left her even more delirious than before and he sighed.

"I don't want that right now. I love you and I want to feel you and only you, for the rest of my life."

Before she could wrap her mind around what he was saying, he flipped her over and began the assault on her neck. She felt the pressure of his huge member throbbing against her chamber, and she immediately began arching her back, trying to allow him to slide in. John shook his head.

"I wanna taste you first, baby." She whined while he continued to lightly kiss her neck, chest, nipples, right down to her navel, where he slid his tongue across several times, much to the extreme delight of Diem. He finally got to the center of what was driving him up a wall since he went back on the road a month ago.

"Damn." The seat of the lace thong was soaked and that always started a riot inside of him. That juicy pussy of hers was the reason he almost fucked her unconscious that one time in Nevada. She ran her fingers through his hair and whispered,

"Take it, big daddy, it's yours." That was the same thing she said to him the night she surrendered her innocence to him. And that was all she wrote. He literally ripped the flimsy material from her body, not bothering to slide it down her waist and spread apart her lips to reveal his prize.

"Mmmm, I wonder if it tastes as good as it looks..."  
"Taste it, baby." He smirked and instead of digging his face into her tight, warm, wet chamber, he sat up and rested his head on his shoulders.

"Not until you ask nicely."

She curled her angelic face into a frown and growled,  
"Eat my pussy before I call Randy up here to do it for you." His eyebrows flew into his hairline and he knew he had to make her pay dearly for that one. He smirked and sighed,

"Ok..." He knew her body all too well, all the hotspots, the no-zones, the places he could touch that would make her burst into tears, make her squirt instantly, make her scratch his skin near bloody. And no doubt he wanted to drive her right into a straightjacket, stuttering and dripping down her legs the entire way. He took one finger and slid it inside her vagina. He slowly curled his finger upward and began rubbing the flesh he found in that spot and Diem's eyes immediately shot open and she started to moan incoherently. He smiled, soaking up her reaction and flicked his tongue across her already-swollen clit.

"Fuck...Johnny, please, baby..." He had her wide open and he hadn't even started trying. He inserted two more fingers and felt her flich. He paused, waiting for a nod or something, some sort of sign... She rubbed his head and for him, that would do. He slowly set the pace for his fingers, plunging and retreating, causing her to arch her back and whine and moan, clearly audible to anyone on the 4th floor. Diem parted her lips as he picked up the pace. A thin sheet of sweat began to cover her breasts and stomach as she continued to sit up, only to be pushed back down by her lover.

"Relax, baby or i'll stop."  
"You wouldn't dare."  
"Don't make me call Randy up here for reinforcements."  
"Baby, I didn't mean to say that--"  
"Mmmmm...just relax, little lady." He smirked and took the other three fingers currently tugging mercilessly at her nipples and stuck them in his mouth. After he was certain they were wet enough, he gently pushed them at her anal end. Three fingers in her pussy, three in her asshole, talented tongue on her clit, and one woman was surely about to burst. He heard the sharpening of her breath and the wince on her face and waited for her eyes to tear up... Surely enough....

"Johnny, baby, my God..." She gripped his hair tighter than she'd ever had before. The tears pooled around their chocolate center and slid down past her sweat soaked face. He heard her voice giving out and felt the pressure she was creating by clinching herself up... Not wanting to drag it out any longer, he increased his speed and in all of five seconds...

"Jesus, fuck....I'm gunna cum big daddy...FUCKKKKKK..." She completely grinded her hips upwards and just as suddenly, caved into a heap of shivers. John watched the creamy substance coat his fingers and stuffed them into his mouth. He loved the taste of her. He smiled and watched her reaction. He crawled up towards her face, careful to kiss everything he passed and partially laid on top of a breathless Diem.

"You still want Randy?"  
"Randy who?" John laughed at her response as he wiped the hair from her face. "I'm not done with you yet, little lady."  
"I'm always in the mood for anything involving that huge dick of yours."  
"Daddy's little girl has got quite the mouth."  
"People keep telling me that." He smiled and she opened her legs. He raised an eyebrow.  
"You want big daddy to fuck you?" She nodded her head and bit her lip innocently. He wasn't caving.  
"How bad you want big daddy's dick?"  
"So bad I can taste it."  
"Oh really?"  
"Gimme your dick, big daddy. I need it so bad." He kept smiling while rubbing his throbbing cock around the edges, careful not to "fall" in until the right moment... "Big daddy, plea--" and slammed into her with a force that made them both scream bloody murder. He held still for a few seconds careful not to blow his load right then and there. Her legs bucked something serious as he grinded himself into her, never taking his eyes off her. Diem was seeing stars as the rose petals tickled her back and she reached up to touch his face. Her voice was scratchy and started to give out.

"I love you, John."  
"I love you, too, Diem." He held that position, grinding and panting and digging at her hips while she returned the favor, clawing at the skin around his shoulders. That cloudy look in his eyes told her everything. She loved everything about him. She wanted nothing more than to spend the rest of her life being with him. Even if that meant cleaning up after him, whether it's his dirty gym clothes, or his hot load of cum he left in her mouth. She wanted this. She was all his and he was all hers.

Before he got too caught up in her fucking eyes, he remembered the ring. He was about to cum, big time and wanted to either switch positions or propose...he didn't know which to do, so he did both.

"Baby, how you want it?"

"Mmmm, just like this Johnny. You're hittin' it so right, baby. I want you to see what you do to me."

He picked up his pace and marveled at how terribly tight she was. She completely sheathed him and soaked his member. He looked down at the creamy substance collecting at the base of his penis.

"I wanna be wit' you forever, little lady." He tried not to let his feeling's get the better of him, but the feelings in his heart and the feelings in his cock all pointed to Diem.

"I wanna be with you forever too, my love." She touched his sweaty face and arched her back and gasped as her need took over. She flipped him over on his back, ever so suddenly, and began to slap her hips against his pelvis, causing his pulse to quicken and his breath to grow ragged.

"Diem, I want you to--"  
"Big daddy..."

Her hips grinded and rocked and it temporarily robbed him of his voice, yet again. He sighed just as her breath caught in her throat. Another orgasm invaded her body and she screamed his name as she finished all over his dick and balls. He soon came after her, shooting his load deep within her, nearly ripping the hair clean out of her head. He gasped and made a growling sound that scared even him. She collapsed in a tired heap and began touching his chest muscles, giggling as he did a little pec dance. In the afterglow, he stroked her wet hair and whispered...

"I want you to be my wife, little lady..." Her eyes glazed over as she sat up and faced him... The tears slid down her face for the millionth time that night, it seemed. He wiped his fingers across her beautiful, angelic face.

"You never asked me for nothing but hugs and kisses, not like those other girls. You never asked me to change my thugged out ways for your pops. You never asked too much of me while I was out on the road. You always came out to see me when I asked. You even moved out of daddy's place and stayed with me when I asked you to. Now, my little lady came out here to see me for my birthday and gave me the best present I could ever ask for. I want you to be all mine. Forever."

She smiled through her tears as he presented her with a huge princess cut 3 carat diamond engagement ring. He slid the huge rock on her finger and gathered her into a naked post-rough sex hug.

"I love you John Cena......But--"

John sat up suddenly. He hadn't banked on her saying no.

"Before you get all crazy, just calm down. I would love nothing more than to be your wife, lover, friend, any and everything you need. You have to promise me something, though."

"Okaaay...." He wasn't sure what was going on, but he didn't like it. Not one bit. She leaned over and got a small box from under the nightstand.

"When I give you your birthday present, I know what you're gunna wanna do. But I am very tired, my love. We can start up again tomorrow." "Mkay, I guess."

She smugly handed him the box and he slowly opened it. He couldn't fucking believe it. A single key on a single key ring. But not any fucking key. A black one. What kind of black one? A fucking Maserati black one. His heart stopped beating. Diem was truly the fucking second coming!

"Before you run outta here looking for it, it's at home. It's black on the outside with grey and navy detail inside. With all that expensive, cool and unneccesary shit you like in your cars." He hadn't heard a word. His ears were ringing. He couldn't believe it. He lusted for that fucking car for sometime now. He turned his lust before Diem. He planted soft kisses along her neckline. She giggled and squirmed away.

"C'mon, big daddy." But he was relentless and she couldn't fight his soft tongue swaying across her nipples. His groin jumped at the thought of fucking her inside his brand new Maserati...the bed will have to do for now. And the hot tub, and the nightstand, and the floor, and the couch...

They spent the remainder of the night making love and whispering sweet words of trust, love, loyalty, and many sweaty fucks to come....


End file.
